


Maybe Nathan needed someone there for him

by Anumshipsall



Series: Warren will always be there for Nathan [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nathan smiling after the tempest play to Samantha, i actually love nathan so so so much, is one of the most heartwarming things i've seen in my life, nathan just feels so alone, nathan needs love, realised after so many of the tags were incorrect, so now Warren is also going to experience that love i felt, this boy needs protecting, warren helps nathan, warren is there for nathan, whoops changed now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Nathan has always felt alone. With the pressure from his dad and being a Prescott, to the bullying and judging looks from his classmates.Nathan was at his breaking points with all the pressure.It'll be apart of a seriesThe first for before the storm and Warren being in everything.The second for angst of Nathan changing into who he is and Warren helping him.also Warren and Nathan getting together.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Series: Warren will always be there for Nathan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600060
Kudos: 28





	Maybe Nathan needed someone there for him

**Author's Note:**

> there might be spoilers to the games since certain scenes are used.  
> ok so i'm very very late to life is strange but now that i'm here i have to put it out there that i love Nathan.  
> I'm not excusing him for everything he's done but i know he's been manipulated and his home and school life was a mess and on top of that he had mental health issues that his father didn't help him with. tbh no one did so it got worse.my baby i love him.
> 
> _when they're thinking it'll be in this form to not confuse._
> 
> so i just need to write my love for nathan in this and see him happy.  
> So its lis before the storm and lis 1. Most to all Nathan scenes and more.  
> im adding warren into everything with nathan.

# Maybe Nathan needed someone there for him

Nathan was misunderstood. He was surrounded by so much mess that eventually he became a part of the mess.

He loved photography and somehow had managed to convince his father to let him take lessons for it, but other than that he had to take any other subject for his father.  
"It will look good on the precott's name." He recalled his father saying.  
He wouldn't have minded if everyone didn't hate him for being a Prescott.

It was a Monday morning and Nathan was sitting on a bench outside looking through his portfolio of all the best photo's he had took in the past months. It was for a project he was doing for photography class and was due in a few weeks.

It wasn't until he saw a hand leaning in that he saw Drew North take his portfolio.  
Nathan abruptly stood up.  
"Give that back." Nathan muttered. Drew started walking away waving the book high out of Nathan's reach. Nathan had chased Drew down to the doors of the school.

It was no wonder Drew North (aka the football teams captain) hated Nathan but he hated Nathan because he was a Prescott. He hated Nathan for the fact that it was Nathan's dad's fault that Drew's dad lost his job at the shipyard and because he believes Nathan had bought his position in the football team.

Drew pushed Nathan back.  
"You got some creepy shit in here." Drew commented on the content he saw in the portfolio to which Nathan reacted more aggressively.  
They started arguing, Drew blaming Nathan for his dad getting kicked out of his job and Nathan being a dick making a mean remark on the subject.

"I'll make it easier for you twitch." Drew angrily said. Nathan looked to where Drew was looking.  
It was the outside fountain. 

Nathan growled out, "I'll fucking kill you. Give it back you piece of shit."  
Before Drew threw it in the fountain he was stopped by Chloe and Samantha trying to stop him but failing.  
Instead it was when Warren Graham stepped in that it worked.  
"You wouldn't want bullying students on your record." Warren said sternly.

Drew looked worried at this threat.

"Whatever, guess you got lucky needing help from these losers." Drew grumbled, throwing Nathan's portfolio on the ground and walking away.

"D-do you think i need help from you" Nathan screamed running away with his portfolio, he hated feeling vulnerable. 

"Wooow not even a thank you." Warren spoke out to Chloe and Samantha.  
Samantha expressed her gratitude to him by thanking him and explaining how Nathan's unfairly bullied because he's a part of the Prescott family.

Warren had then realised how it was only Samantha he'd ever seen try to approach Nathan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren was surprised to hear that Nathan was going to be in the Tempest play but was even more surprised when he saw Nathan's father talk down Nathan.  
His own son who already looked nervous.  
"But they're all going to laugh at me. They all hate me." Nathan's voice cracked as he said this.

"That's because you are showing weakness. This isn't about you and your problems, It's about the Prescott name. My name." Nathan's father replied rather harshly.  
He left straight after.  
_It was obvious who was in control in that household_ warren thought to himself

Nathan was already nervous as it was and now the pressure from his father again. _It wasn't fair. Why does everyone hate me so much._

When he's about to leave Nathan looks up and sees Samantha and Warren watching.  
_Great another reason for them to laugh me_ Nathan thought while he walked away screaming out a loud "Fuuuuuuccckk".

Warren didn't think Nathan's father would be so bad. Caring about his name more than his son.  
Warren looked over at Samantha who looked really worried for Nathan so he spoke up, " You should go talk to him and help him with the lines."  
Samantha smiled at warren and started walking towards the way Nathan left.

Warren sat near the front when the Tempest play started. He had to admit it was amazing even the costumes were so well done.  
It had felt as though he was in the Tempest world himself however there was only one person who caught Warren's eyes the most.  
Nathan looked magnificent, he couldn't appreciate it before but the face paint looked so good on him and it was obvious Samantha had talked to Nathan as all his lines were said well with confidence.

There were little comments from the audience on Nathan's parts though they stopped when Nathan acted with confidence.

At the end when everyone had left Warren decided to stay with Samantha to personally clap for Nathan. He deserved to know how great his performance was and Warren found it cute what Samantha was doing so he joined in.

In the plays changing room Nathan was feeling self conscious again as he took off all the face paint and changed his clothing. He almost cried when someone called him a freak show but he carried on yet when he looked at the mirror in front of him he saw the freak show the audience saw.  
He felt low when he left the changing room although he was stopped when he started hearing clapping from the empty chairs.  
Nathan smiled and walked forward to Samantha and then noticed Warren was behind her clapping also. 

"You did amazing Nathan and i know everyone saw you did." Samantha praised Nathan.  
This was the first time Warren had seen the guy smile. Warren joined with praising Nathan who looked very pleased when Warren commented on how great Nathan looked in the play.

Samantha left first since one of her other friends had called her over.  
Nathan and Warren stayed seated their conversation about the play dying down as Samantha leaves.  
There was a silence, both boys just staring at the stage. 

Nathan cleared his throat.  
"Thank you." Nathan said to Warren.

"For what?" Warren asked.

"For sending Samantha. I-i was feeling really nervous and the talk helped make me less nervous." Nathan answered.

"Ah don't need to thank me for that. I just wanted to help you."

Nathan shared another smile with Warren before they went their separate ways.

The trio hung out together more often after that.  
It was only when Samantha left when it started changing.


End file.
